Elemental Mysteries
by The DLP
Summary: The 'Golden 8' and Kraden wind up in a place we are all familiar with when trying to reach the Aerie of Mars Lighthouse. A small fight ensues. In the process of writing another chapter.


A/N : This is my first time posting a story, and it is meant to be a crossover between Golden Sun (2) and the Harry Potter series. If I cannot find out how to post as a crossover, it will be under BooksHP, which is unlikely... I hope.

_Mars Lighthouse…_

"That symbol! It's the same one from earlier! It is the _Teleport_ pad to get to the Aerie! We are so close to getting your parents back Felix."

"Yes, I can't wait either Sheba, but experience tells me that there will be a trial at the top of this lighthouse, just like the others."

"_Teleport!"_ **CRACK!**

Instead of the feeling of being pulled apart, like normal, the group were squeezed through a tube that crushed the air out of their lungs, while at the same time spun around and around, and being pulled by their stomachs forward. This feeling persisted for what felt like hours, but in reality took less than a second.

_Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office, September First, 11:59:59pm, 1991_

Albus Dumbledore's good mood was wearing off. His day had started pleasantly with the start-of-school staff meeting, then the students arrived safely, and most importantly, Harry Potter was sorted into Gryffindor, where he would grow into his full potential with a little guidance. But now, Dumbledore was stuck at his desk, trying to prevent a law that would hinder muggle-borns in the magical world. All of a sudden, a chime sounded, in a very specific pattern. Dumbledore immediately scribbled down a note, and handed it to Fawkes, who had awoken at the sound of the chime. The note said: Intruder, Ast. Tower.

Minerva was woken up by the sound of Fawkes flashing into her room, and rushed to the Astronomy Tower, casting a spell to change into less restricting robes, that would give her a wider range of movement if she were to fight.

Fawkes flew down the halls ahead of Minerva, and waited at the bottom of the stairs of the Astronomy Tower, and hid in the shadows after hearing someone up the stairs.

_Astronomy Tower 12:00:01 AM_

"Oww… That really hurt."

"Kraden? Do you have any idea why that was different than the other times we teleported?

"I'm terribly sorry Isaac, but I have no idea where in weyard we are in, although the architecture is slightly similar the Lemurian's" said Kraden.

"I find that I must agree with you Kraden – Oh dear… why do we all look like we are eleven years old?" asked Piers.

"I must say, this is rather odd, you all look so young now, but why do I still look the same age?" said Kraden.

"Quick! Everyone check their Psynergy, if we are all this young, we might not have our powers anymore" said Jenna.

"_Move!"_

"_Quake!"_

"_Douse!"_

"_Deluge!"_

"_Whirlwind!"_

"_Lightning!"_

"_Flare!"_

"_Fume!"_

Everyone's Psynergy worked extremely well, and now some of the stones were cracked, there were large puddles everywhere, blast marks, and fire marks on the stone.

"Okay, now we need to know where we are, and we need to blend in while doing it. Ivan, Sheba, since you two can do _mind read_, you should be the ones to talk until we get familiar with the people here." said Felix.

"Got it" they replied.

Seconds later, a man and woman that appeared to be older than Kraden opened the door and pointed some sticks at them. The old man had long white hair and a long white beard, with a nose that looked like it had been broken several times. The old woman had her hair in a tight bun, and looked very stern, like a disturbance that they had caused would not go unpunished.

"Greetings Headmaster Dumbledore" said Ivan

"Greetings Deputy Headmistress Mcgonagall" said Sheba

"Who are you?" asked Dumbledore "and how did you know our names?"

"Well, as to how we knew your names, we can't really answer that until we fully know our situation, but I am Ivan, this is Kraden, Jenna, Felix, Piers, Sheba, Isaac, Mia, and Garet."

Dumbledore sighed and turned to Mcgonagall. "Minerva."

Mcgonagall turned and looked Dumbledore in the eye. Suddenly she saw an image of herself and Dumbledore and herself binding the children. She faintly heard two gasps, and then nodded.

"They plan to capture us!" said Sheba as Ivan said, "They are going to fight us."

The group of eight instantly started to spread out in a circle around the room, and Kraden headed to the back of the room, to where he could study these new people's Psynergy and tactics.

The teachers had started sending _Incarcerous_es at the group, and Jenna was the first to react. She burned a rope going towards Felix, and Garet missed the rope going towards Piers. Piers instantly soaked the ropes then froze the water and broke out, snickering at how easy it was to break free of the ropes.

At the edge of the room, Kraden's first impression was that the two teachers were using earth psynergy to create the ropes until he noticed the sticks in their hands. He instantly recalled an old legend about people who used tools called wands for magic and how they were much more versatile and slightly more powerful than even the most powerful group of adepts. Kraden thought quickly for a strategy to end this battle fast.

_~~~Meanwhile~~~_

The teachers quickly abandoned the ropes and shot stunners at the young kids, but each time a kid was stunned, one of the kids with blue or brown hair would do something that was like a

_Rennervate_ spell and make them wake up before they hit the ground.

Ivan and Sheba, not wanting to really hurt their opponents, because they had seen in their minds that they were not evil, just misguided, chose to just use gusts of wind to push the teachers around the room and keep them off balance.

Jenna and Garet were sending small fireballs at the teachers trying to break through the constant invisible shields they had up.

Felix, Mia, Isaac, and Piers mainly focused on healing the whole group, especially when they fell unconscious.

Eventually Dumbledore decided to cast _Rictusempra_s at the kids, just as Kraden said, "Destroy the sticks they are holding, it's how they use Psynergy!"

After a few seconds of shock, the kids started reacting.

Ivan started charging the air with electrical Psynergy while Sheba used wind to suddenly push the teachers arms directly in the air.

As Ivan's Psynergy made the teachers start spasming, Garet and Jenna used _Blast_s on the sticks in the teachers hands to make them explode.

Mia and Piers had to use _Ply_ on Felix and Isaac to stop their uncontrollable laughter.

And just like that, the battle was over.

A/N: Well... That is as far as I can get this story... I would like to see where someone else can get with this, and i give my permission to use this chapter exactly how it is, or if you wish to edit the chapter, I would really _Prefer_ to see the changes before posting but I don't really care... So, I guess this story is up for adoption.

A/N2: If you decide to adopt this story, one small detail I put in the story was that it was the night of Harry Potter's sorting, making my plans be that the 'Golden 8'(does that work?) are in the same year as Harry, and go through all of his Hogwarts adventures, changing them, until the end result is a better journey than Cannon of HP. Romance was not in the plan, but if you want, you can fit it in, and choose whatever pairings you want, i only ask that you don't use slash.

A/N3: Sorry for rambling, this is my last A/N, I promise. I just wanted to let you know that i didn't spend about 30 minutes on this then gave up. I worked on this single chapter for about two months, and I have had the most severe writers block for my whole life, so this is really an accomplishment for me.

~The Dark Lord Peterson *signing out*


End file.
